La vida que llevamos
by FiraLili
Summary: Sin esperar un segundo más hundió sus colmillos en esa tersa piel; y mientras ella gemía la unión se completo. Ella viviría lo que él viviera. Y el final era tan sólo el nuevo inicio .


**Les vengo a dejar un one-shot con mucho cariño, fue escrito desde hace tiempo pero no tenía un final, ahora, por fin he decidido darle el final que merece para ustedes.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

 **Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan ido.**

 **Dedicatoria: A Patricia Hinojosa, que ha estado esperando este one-shot desde que supo de su existencia y que me ha apoyado mucho con sus ánimos. Gracias.**

 **La vida que llevamos**

 _ **Deseos**_

Kagome Higurashi leí cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, sus piernas dobladas ligeramente hacia arriba, con sus pequeños pies moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía desconocida; su espalda reposaba en unos almohadones para que estuviera levantada y no le incomodara la postura.

Sus ojos celestres iban y venían por las hojas impresas, una sonrisa algo melancólica se encontraba plasmada en sus labios rosas mientras las palabras iban quedándose atrás.

… _entonces acabo. Fue como si una bruma subiera hasta su mente al mirar sus manos llenas de callos y la sangre seca en sus uñas rotas._

 _Todo termino._

 _Sólo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, su arco tocó el suelo y se vio inundada por una fragancia familiar, se permitió llorar; lloró mientras sus propios brazos subían y se aferraban al cuello varonil; y después rió. Rió todo lo que no había podido hacer en medio de la batalla; las voces de los victoriosos se alzaron de júbilo mientras el amanecer se alzaba detrás de las montañas y llenaba el aire del inconfundible olor de un nuevo día._

 _Un nuevo día._

 _Un futuro. Libre de miedo y temor, ahora el mañana dependía completamente de ellos y sus decisiones. Por eso se permitió el deslizar sus dedos hasta las mejillas y entrelazar sus miradas._

 _Celeste contra dorado._

 _Ambos encontraron lo que buscaban, humana y yōkai no serían un distintivo ya más, sólo nombres pero nunca un impedimento. Él subió una de sus manos y con un fluido movimiento apartó los cabellos azabaches que cubrían su cuello, sin esperar un segundo más hundió sus colmillos en esa tersa piel; y mientras ella gemía la unión se completo._

 _Ella viviría lo que él viviera._

 _Y el final era tan sólo-_

—…el nuevo inicio —murmuró al terminar de leer la última línea de la historia, suspiró y unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Sus pensamientos pudieron seguir arremolinándose a su alrededor de no ser por el sonido de la puerta principal correrse mientras las voces de una mujer y un hombre se dejaban oír; y al parecer venían discutiendo, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kagome.

—Por una vez podrías no ser tan idiota, ¿podrías?, ¿o es mucho pedir para ti? —La primera en cruzar la puerta de la sala fue una muchacha alrededor de los 16 con el cabello negro ondulado amarrado en media cola, sus ojos dorados refulgían de impaciencia y enojo mientras se quitaba la pañoleta roja que era parte de su uniforme escolar; con fuerza arrojó su mochila negra al muchacho que le seguía de cerca.

Fue gracias a los rápidos reflejos de él que el proyectil no le dio en la cara, la sonrisa rebelde y prepotente se dibujaba en los labios del muchacho de unos 18 años que ingresó mientras se rascaba la cabellera corta negra con la mano que no sostenía la mochila de la otra, su mirada dorada cayó sobre Kagome, sus ojos se dulcificaron.

—Hemos llegado, madre.

—Bienvenidos —replicó sin moverse de su lugar, dejando que ellos se acercaran—. ¿Ahora qué le hiciste a tu hermana, Mamoru?

Él sonrió mientras se inclinaba para depositar un beso en la sien de su progenitora antes de alzarse cuan alto era, su metro ochenta esa intimidante para muchos pero para ella, quien lo sostuvo en su vientre y luego en sus brazos, no lo era.

—No hice nada —replicó sentándose a los pies del sillón con una sonrisa mal disimulada, Kagome bufó para después sonreír.

—No mientas —increpó la muchacha con dureza antes de sonreírle a su madre y hacer lo que su hermano había hecho anteriormente, sólo que ella deposito ese beso en la mejilla y se unió a Mamoru en suelo—. Dile lo que hiciste.

Él dejo las mochilas a un lado del sillón antes de encarar una ceja y rodar los ojos.

—Nada de lo que debe arrepentirme, Saya. Ese sujeto era un idiota y no iba a dejar que pusiera sus manos en ti —se cruzó de brazos sin mostrarse ni un poco arrepentido, Saya se erizó mientas sus ojos dorados adquirían un destello rojo.

Kagome suspiró esas discusiones eran de todos los días, Mamoru era muy protector con Saya, él la quería y no dudaría en poner sus manos al fuego por ella, aún recordaba cuando sus manos diminutas pero no menos fuertes tomaron en brazos a Saya, y la abrazó contra su pecho infantil y las palabras que salieron: Yo la cuidaré. Y hasta ese momento lo había hecho, pero a veces si se pasaba, aunque no podía culparlo ya que su padre siempre le apoyaba en esa cuestión. Ambos eran demasiado celosos y posesivos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Mamoru —acarició los cabellos negros y cortos con dulzura mientras éste le miraba—, sé que quieres proteger a tu hermana pero a veces es mejor cometer errores y aprender de ellos; y eso no quiere decir que la dejes sola, sino que le des su espacio. ¿Correcto?

Mamoru apretó los labios hasta quedar sólo una tensa línea antes de suspirar.

—… correcto —accedió con un deje de incomodidad, la idea de separarse de su hermana era un tanto extraña pues siempre había estado ahí para ella.

—¡Sí! —cantó en victoria Saya, una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios pero la mirada severa de su madre le hizo callar.

—Eso no significa, señorita —le empezó a advertir la morena—, que salgas o te acerques a cualquiera, debes tener criterio al elegirlos, ¿estamos? De no ser así, le daré a Mamoru el permiso de no separarse de ti ni un segundo.

—Pero eso no es justo —exclamó con un puchero que en su juvenil rostro resultaba, curiosamente, adorable.

—Justo o no, es lo que tu madre ha dicho.

Esa voz se extendió por todo el lugar sin necesidad de alzarla, era como una fragancia que inundaba y enredaba los sentidos; ambos jóvenes se tensaron por unos instantes antes de que Kagome riera y Saya se levantara como un torpedo para ir al encuentro del hombre que acababa de llegar con un _papá_ saliendo de su boca; él lucía un traje negro de marca sin una sola arruga.

Saya se abrazó a su cintura con una sonrisa pintada mientras que Mamoru se levantaba para acercarse un poco, entre ellos no había ese tipo de contacto, por lo menos no después de que cumplió los 12 años, sin embargo, Saya seguía yendo a su encuentro con esos abrazos llenos de cariño y amor.

—Bienvenido, Sesshōmaru —saludó Kagome con dulzura, los ojos dorados del hombre le miraron con calidez contrario a la cara seria que siempre traía.

—He vuelto —replicó antes de apartar a su hija suavemente después de acariciar su cabello—. ¿Por qué siguen con el uniforme? Vayan a cambiarse.

—¡Sí! —replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de tomar sus respectivas mochilas y subir a trompicones las escaleras mientras se oían amortiguados reclamos entre ellos por ese leve regaño de parte de su progenitor.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Sesshōmaru se acercó a la mujer que no se había movido de su lugar en ningún momento, se sentó con cuidado en el espacio que quedaba entre el cuerpo de ella, la orilla del sofá; levantó la mano para posarla en pómulo femenino antes de acariciarlo con lentitud.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó mirándola fijamente, intentando ver si intentaba mentirle, ella sonrió.

—Todo bien —respondió para poner su mano en la contraria que seguía recorriendo su cara—. Sólo un poco cansada pero nada fuera de lugar, he estado leyendo y mi madre salió no hace mucho para ir a comprar unas cosas. Ya debe estar volviendo.

Él frunció el seño.

—Pudiste llamarme para conseguirte lo que quisieras.

Kagome sonrió con amor.

—Lo sé, pero sé igual que tenías una junta muy importante, no quería molestar.

—La próxima vez llámame.

Ella besó la palma de él.

—Prometido.

Sesshōmaru suavizó sus facciones antes de inclinarse y besarla, ella correspondió el gesto rápidamente con una sonrisa, fue suave y lleno de cariño; al apartarse no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a los cabellos negros y cortos que lucía su esposo, frunció un poco el ceño.

—Amo tu cabello plateado —murmuró sobre los labios masculinos.

Él sonrió de lado antes de que unas marcas comenzaran a formarse en su cara mientras que el cabello antes corto se alargaba y tomaba un color más claro y brillante. Kagome soltó una carcajada mientras pasaba sus yemas por su cara, delineando las marcas y la luna menguante de su frente; y por fin, tomó los mechones platinos y los frotó suavemente.

—Tu forma yōkai es hermosa —rió sin contenerse—, pero igual te ves guapo en la humana.

Él le volvió a besar antes de levantarse pues había escuchado los pasos apresurados de sus hijos regresando; no pasaron ni 5 segundos antes de que volvieran a ingresar a la sala con una sonrisa, Saya fue la primera en ir hasta su madre y sentarse dónde anteriormente estuvo Sesshōmaru.

—Prometo tener cuidado al relacionarme con alguien —fue lo primero en salir de su boca, al ver el asentimiento de su madre suspiró aliviada antes de prestar atención al libro que tenía en el pecho—. ¿Por qué siempre lees ese libro?

Kagome dirigió su vista al libro titulado "Hacia el mañana", sonrió mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos el tomo.

—Es mi libro favorito, ¿acaso es tan malo?

Saya rió.

—Claro que no, después de todo tú lo escribiste, la historia de papá y tuya; lo que digo es… ¿no te cansas de leerlo? Has hecho más libros pero casi no los lees como éste —aclaró tocando con la yema de su dedo el lomo.

—Bien —ella rió—, es porque habla de tú padre y yo —miró al hombre que le devolvió la mirada—; nuestra historia… aunque obviamente nadie lo sabe.

Saya sonrió el amor que sentía sus padres mutuamente era hermoso, mucho, rara vez veía al hombre decirlo, en realidad ella nunca había oído a su padre decirle a su madre que la amaba o la quería; ella algo extrañada le llegó a preguntar a Kagome el por qué de eso, su respuesta fue: _Él siempre me lo demuestra, no necesito oírlo para saberlo_.

Y se dio cuenta, ella había visto a miles de familias o novios decirse cuanto se amaban y querían, promesa y anhelos pero nunca lo que entre sus padres había; cuando estaban en la misma habitación él rondaba cerca de ella, cuidándola, procurándola… amándola. Esas gestos diminutos como acomodarle el tirante de su vestido si se deslizaba, llevarle todo lo que pidiera aunque ella nunca tuviera que decirlo, guiarla siempre con una mano en la espalda baja, retirarse cuando veía que empezaba a cansarse; todo eso hacia especial la relación y Saya aprendió a conocerles; ella quería una relación así… pero teniendo a su hermano y padre tras suyo era casi imposible, miró a su padre en la aparecía yōkai, siempre se sorprendía al verlo, si la apariencia humana daba ese aire de señor y dueño de donde pasara ni que decir cuando estaba así; era… mágico, como salido de un cuento de hadas. Lo cual no estaba tan alejado de la realidad contando que prácticamente su padre tenía más de ¿2000 años? Sinceramente nunca pregunto ni le interesaba, puesto que ella misma viviría por mucho tiempo, pero por el momento sólo había experimentado 16 primaveras pues Kagome le explicó que los yōkais dejaban de crecer a los 21 años, y se quedaban congelados en esa apariencia hasta que pasaran milenios su aspecto cambiaría poco a poco.

Dirigió una mirada a su querida progenitora que ahora conversaba con Mamoru sobre las clases, sus pupilas bajaron hasta el cuello blanco y tenso de la mayor, y ahí visible, gracias al vestido de tirantes que traía puesto, se hallaba la marca de los Inu, una luna menguante morada, suspiró, ¿algún día encontraría a alguien para compartir su vida? Pero sabía que elegir a un compañero era difícil, no sólo porque tendría que explicarle, primero que nada, que era ella y el misterio y la maravilla que le rodeaba, sino que debía encontrar a alguien que quisiera darle la mitad de su alma y recibir la de ella para que sus vidas quedaran atadas; uno no moriría si el otro no lo hacía, ¿quién tendría el valor de aceptar eso? Y la repuesta le llegó de un golpe: Su madre. Kagome.

Esa mujer que parecía romperse a veces cuando los recuerdos la embargaban, Mamoru y ella sabían que lo escrito en los libros que se basaban en la vida de sus padres era… suave, ni siquiera querían imaginar cómo fue estar en medio de guerras, perder amigos; verlos morir a unos pasos sin poder hacer nada. No, no se lo podían imaginar ni un poco, pero siempre que ella parecía recordar su padre acudía sin pensarlo ni un segundo, dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para tomarla entre sus brazos y llevársela; sin embargo, ya había pasado un tiempo y su madre ya no se perdía en sus memorias sino que disfrutaba la vida, una vida que los incluía. Nadie podría decir nunca que no eran amados, su padre era estricto en cuanto a su formación académica y guerrera, porque sí, Sesshōmaru les entrenaba desde pequeños en las artes de la guerra, al principio su madre se opuso hasta que se dio cuenta que esas enseñanzas les ayudaría a poder controlar su sangre yōkai para no perder el control; pero los consentía en varias ocasiones, sobre todo a Saya. Y Kagome, ella era suave y amorosa, como una taza de chocolate caliente en diciembre, como un chapuzón en medio del verano, como la brisa al dormir una siesta a la intemperie; sí, así es su madre, un bálsamo al final del día. Y la amaban.

—¡He regresado! —Esa voz interrumpió la plática e hizo que Kagome sonriera, una mujer ya entrada en años se presentó en la sala—. ¡Oh! Han llegado, ¿cómo estuvieron las clases?

La mujer que les sonreía mientras sacaba varias barras de chocolate y derivados que contenía ese delicioso sabor, que fueron tomados por Sesshōmaru al instante, era su abuela Naomi, normalmente ella se encontraba en el templo Higurashi pero desde hace unos meses se instaló en la casa Taishō para ayudar a Kagome.

—Aburridas —respondió Mamoru intentando robar una barra que fue imposible ante la mirada que le mando el hombre mayor—, nada nuevo que no sepamos gracias a nuestros padres.

—Yo me divertí —replicó Saya con una sonrisa al levantarse y dejarle el espacio del sillón a su padre.

—Tú siempre te diviertes y por eso nos metemos en problemas después —sonrió mientras jalaba suavemente la oreja algo puntiaguda de su hermana.

Ella le dio un manotazo.

—Tú te metes, nadie te llama para que vayas.

Él rodó lo ojos.

—Acabarías peor si no estuviera ahí para amortiguar las consecuencias de todo lo que haces, señorita. —Ahora le picó la nariz con una meca burlona.

—¡Tú-!

—Deténganse —habló Sesshōmaru sentado al lado de su esposa, recibiendo las envolturas del chocolate—. Vayan a poner la mesa para la comida y no quiero más gritos.

—¡Sí, padre/papá! —contestaron Mamoru y Saya.

Se apresuraron a seguir a su abuela que les hacía unas señas, cuando desaparecieron por el corredor hacia el comedor, él dejó escapar un bufido. Kagome palmeó su brazo con cariño para que le prestara atención.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la junta?

Y él se suavizó, sus hombros se relajaron y sus labios se curvaron unos milímetros hacia arriba.

—Como siempre, discutiendo pero lograremos la creación de una empresa en el extranjero, aunque lo accionista están inquietos pero no serán problema —respondió sin ocultarle nada, después de todo ella lograba ver a través de él sin problema alguno.

—Será un gran éxito, ya verás.

Kagome lo creía de verdad, no dudaba que la empresa de Sesshōmaru lograra posicionarse como una de las más importantes en el extranjero, sólo faltaba que los accionistas dejaran sus temores a lo desconocido. Sonrió, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado al lado de él aún le es increíble… estar siempre con él. Un maravilloso cuento de hadas, como los que su madre le leía antes de dormir, con su voz maternal y las luces tenues para darle un aspecto mágico al momento. Ella siendo amada por Sesshōmaru Taishō, Lord del Oeste en el pasado, hoy todo un magnate; ¿cómo ese ser tan poderoso acabó enamorándose de ella? Eso no le quedaba muy claro, aún cuando al despertar en las mañanas él estaba ahí, a su lado, siempre esperando que se levantara para que pudiera empezar a arreglarse, nunca había despertado sola.

Y así seguirían por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sonrió al recordar el pasado, cuando él le miraba con un odio latente, poco a poco se dio cuenta que ese odio ocultaba algo más profundo, algo más primitivo; él la deseaba pero no sabía cómo manejar esos sentimientos; y ella… ella aprendió a reparar su corazón, hasta el punto en que se lo entregó por completo y sin reparos; y lo sorprendente fue que él lo haya aceptado, tal vez con algo de dudas pero una vez que lo tomó se lo dejó en claro, ella estaría atada a él sin vuelta atrás. No la marco al inició de la relación, por la simple razón de que la batalla de Naraku se hallaba cerca y él como guerrero saldría a pelear y morir si era necesario para la exterminación del hanyō; y si llegaba a morir eso significaría la muerte para ella, no la arriesgaría; de esa forma tan profunda la amaba aunque la palabra amor y querer nunca salió a colación pero ella entendió; lo amo y odio por eso, amo la preocupación que tenía por su vida, pero odio que no le dejara compartir su final si llegara a pasar. Gracias a los dioses, no paso y su cuello lució desde ese día la marca de él.

Kagome se llevó la mano al cuello para tocar ligeramente la imagen que se encontraba grabada.

—¿Pasa algo? —Sus ojos dorados le examinaron con cuidado, ella sonrió.

—No, nada. Sólo recordaba cosas —respondió con suavidad antes de alzar su mano que no sostenía el chocolate que comía para alcanzar la varonil, él volteó para que sus palmas quedaran juntas—. Te amo, Sesshōmaru.

Él había escuchado esas dos palabras muchas veces, en distintas situaciones, con distintos tonos pero siempre le han sonado extrañamente estremecedoras, aún después de tantos años seguía queriendo escucharlas.

—Lo sé.

Y esas dos palabras eran las que siempre recibía.

Y para ella eran perfectas.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Ten más cuidado, Mamoru! —regañó Saya al atrapar el plato que le aventó su hermano sin delicadeza, no es que pudiera dejarlo caer sus reflejos eran muy buenos pero era la vajilla preferida de su madre y prefería no arriesgarse.

—¿Cómo puede preocuparte esto y no las travesuras que haces en la preparatoria? —preguntó colocando los cubiertos con cuidado.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Porque no son travesuras y lo sabes bien, lo que hago es en lo que creo —sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los del hombre que le miraba fijamente.

—… Sólo toma precauciones, tu apariencia de hanyō sería muy llamativa en medio de la ciudad; te he cubierto muchas veces pero mamá y padre lo descubrirán en algún momento, deberás estar preparada y convencida. Mamá no supondrá un problema, sin embargo, padre sí —aconsejó con una sonrisa aunque llevaba un tinte de preocupación.

Saya rió antes de acercarse a su hermano y golpearlo juguetonamente en el hombro.

—Y aún así, siempre guardaras mi espalda, ¿no?

Mamoru rodeó el cuello de su hermana para acercarla.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de hermano sería si no lo hiciera?

—Uno normal —respondió entre risas antes de golpearle las costillas con el codo para que se apartara—. Ahora, déjame, sabes que no me gusta que me abracen.

Mamoru se rascó la zona del impacto sin sentir realmente dolor, antes de bufar con indignación.

—¿No? Cada rato te veo abrazando a las personas —replicó.

—Perdón, me corrijo, no me gusta que me abraces —sonrió con sorna y salió fuera de su alcance al ver la intención que tenía de volver a encerrarla en sus brazos—. ¡Abuela ya está la mesa!

La cabeza de Naomi se asomó por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, su cara se encontraba algo sonrojada debido al vapor de las ollas.

—¿Alguno podría hacerme el favor de ir a la tienda por crema y queso? Se acabo.

—¡Yo iré! —habló enseguida Saya alzando la mano, para correr a su abuela que sostenía unos billetes—. Regreso enseguida.

Mamoru hizo el ademan de seguirla pero Naomi le detuvo.

—Querido, ¿podrías ayudarme con las ollas?

Sin poder negarse dejó ir a su hermana sola, antes de acercarse a su abuela con una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas que haga?

0-0-0-0-0

Saya salió de su casa rápidamente, había pasado por la sala para decirles a sus padres que saldría unos momentos por un encargo de su abuela, pero antes de que su padre pudiera detenerla o decirle algo ella corrió hacia la puerta; en cualquier otra situación su padre la hubiera acompañado sin dudarlo pero no ahora, difícilmente se separaría de su madre por lo que era libre… por unos 10 minutos, pero algo es algo.

Al llegar a la esquina y ver que nadie la seguía suspiró con alivio, comenzó a caminar sin prisa y tarareando la melodía que su madre solía cantarles de niños, aún la recordaba perfectamente porque los últimos meses cuando se sentaba en la silla mecedora que estaba con vista al jardín, la tarareaba con cariño y ella normalmente se detenía a escucharla hasta que acababa, amaba la voz de su madre. Había veces en que Mamoru se unía a ella tocando el piano y era simplemente perfecto, su madre le pedía en ocasiones que tocara el violín, nunca le decía que no.

Sonrió recordando esos momentos, adoraba a su familia… excepto cuando se ponían de pesados con eso de estar sobreprotegiéndola cada rato, era descendiente de un linaje poderoso, ¿de verdad creían que no podría defenderse de unos humanos?

Llegó a la tienda sin percances, pero aún así siempre se encontraba en alerta, porque tal vez nadie lo notará, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no existieran. Los demonios siempre al acecho. Con la expansión de la humanidad y destrucción de las hábitats naturales comenzaron a acercar a las ciudades, los yōkais podían mantener una forma humana, un ejemplo era su padre y ellos; pero los demonios solían meterse en cuerpos humanos para posesionarse y hacer lo que les placiera, por eso el alto número de robos y asesinatos se han ido incrementando en las últimas décadas; es cuando su madre entraba en acción con la ayuda de su padre en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ambos salen a cazar demonios; sin embargo, ella tienen prohibido en toda la extensión de la palabra intentar hacer lo mismo.

Pero lo que ella hacía entre clases es eso mismo. Cazar y asesinar demonios, por eso acababa metida en problemas y era Mamoru quien cubría su espalda con sus padres; hacía que pareciera travesuras sin importancia, metidas de patas y lo normal en una adolescente; aunque al principio él estuvo a punto de decir todo se dio cuenta que eso no evitaría que Saya saliera a cazar demonios y prefería que ella le dijera para acompañarla.

—¿Es todo, señorita? —Saya salió de sus pensamientos para asentir rápidamente al hombre que le atendía—. Entonces serían 350 yenes.

—Claro —murmuró depositando un billete en la mano del vendedor, esperó su cambió con calma—. Gracias.

—Que tenga un buen día —se despidió el hombre mientras se volteaba a atender a la siguiente persona.

Saya salió del lugar y miró el cielo que pronto adquiriría una tonalidad entre naranja y rosa, amaba el atardecer, debía apresurarse, a su padre no le gustaba cenar después de las 7. Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió una presencia demoniaca, agudizó sus sentidos y lo encontró; era de bajo nivel, nada serio, con sus garras podría detenerlo el problema era que estaba rodeada de personas, y aún no lograba controlar su transformación, no como su padre o hermano que podían sacar sus garras sin revelar su identidad, ella terminaba por regresar a su apariencia de hanyō; pero no podía dejar que ese demonio hiciera de las suyas.

Miró a su alrededor, habían unos 20 personas caminando metidos en su mundo, tal vez si actuaba rápido nadie se daría cuenta, saltó y se transformó; su cabello se agitó con fuerza mientras mechones platinos se revelaban, sus uñas se alargaban y afilaban, sus ojos dorados adquirieron por unos segundos un tono rojo para volver a la normalidad y, coronando su cabeza, aparecieron unas orejas negras.

El demonio sintió la presencia de Saya por lo que se escabulló rápidamente, hacia un pequeño parque característico por sus grandes árboles de sakuras, ella sonrió, ese lugar era perfecto, puesto que se ocultaría muy bien entre las copas y nadie la notaría. No pasaron ni 3 minutos antes de que lo acorralara, y éste presintiendo el peligro se giro para encararla. No era fuerte pero si rápido, lo que llevó a Saya a tener que maniobrar en el aire, algo a lo que aún no estaba acostumbrada por lo que no le extraño que al atravesar al demonio no lograra aterrizar bien en la rama del árbol, pero no iba a pasar nada tenía bueno reflejos, sin embargo, no contó con que alguien pudiera salir de entre los arbustos hacia donde estaba a punto de aterrizar, no podía evitar el impacto, cerró los ojos.

El impacto fue brusco y doloroso, se golpeó contra el pecho de la persona para luego rebotar y rasparse el codo al caer al suelo, su bolsa salió volando y aterrizo en unos arbustos.

—Eso dolió —musitó mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el muchacho que ya se encontraba de pie sacudiendo sus ropas, no debía pasar de los 20 años, por cómo iba vestido con pans deportivo, playera y gorra; y su mochila de la que salieron cosas como libretas, lápices y libros sobre la naturaleza dedujo que había ido a ese parque a investigar sobre los árboles de sakuras; se sobresaltó al ver como unos ojos verdes se clavaban en los suyos—. ¡Oh! Lo siento, de verdad, yo sólo… mmm…

—… Eso —murmuró sorprendido.

—¿Eh? —Se mostró confundida hasta que se percató que los ojos del él miraban más arriba, su piel perdió color, estaba en problemas y grandes, en esas situaciones era Mamoru quien aparecía para distraer a cualquier persona mucho antes de que pudiera percatarse de su verdadera apariencia—. Yo-

—¿Están bien? —Saya se tensó al escuchar una voz acercarse, tal vez el ruido del choque atrajo la atención, porque empezaba a sentir que varias presencias se acercaban, sus padres iban a matarla, su hermano jamás la dejaría en paz; todo se iba a acabar y-

—Estamos bien —la Inu se sobresaltó cuando algo cubrió su vista—, ella intentó subir al árbol pero no lo consiguió, intenté atraparla pero no salió como esperaba. Disculpen si los hemos molestado, no fue nuestra intención.

Saya levantó la vista para darse cuenta de que lo que cubría sus ojos era la gorra de él, bastante desconcertada observó cómo se deshacía de las personas que se acercaron curiosas por el ruido sin sombra de la duda o titubeo.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿no? —Se volteó hacia ella, quien retrocedió al verlo acercarse; él parpadeó confundido antes de sonreír—. No te haré nada —se inclinó para alcanzar la bolsa de compras—. Creo que deberías regresar, tu familia está esperándote.

—… Gracias —murmuró cuando tomó lo que le tendía, el hombre palmeó su cabeza.

—Ten más cuidado —susurró—, si alguien descubriera esas orejas se armaría un alboroto.

—¡Tú sab-!

—¿No te están esperando? No deberías hacerlos esperar, ya casi son las 7.

Y al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de meterse, se mordió la lengua; al intentar devolverle la gorra él la frenó tomando su muñeca suavemente.

—Llévatela, sólo por precaución. No queremos más incidentes como estos, aunque… que una hermosa señorita me cayera encima fue un buen final para este día, no me importaría volver a ser tu amortiguador.

Saya se sonrojó antes de darle la espalda dispuesta a marcharse, pero apenas dio unos pasos para alejarse se volteó levemente, sorprendiendo al hombre que alzó una ceja que le daba un buen toque coqueto a su rostro varonil; ella sonrió.

—No tendrás tanta suerte —exclamó levantando la gorra en señal de despedida, revelando que sus orejas no estaban—. Gracias por la gorra.

Él parpadeó incrédulo antes de lanzar una carcajada.

0-0-0-0-0

Mamoru se detuvo abruptamente al doblar la esquina cuando casi choca con Saya que saltó hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa? —preguntó acercándose.

—Por ti, ya habías tardado y padre se ponía cada vez más ansioso, sabes que no le gusta que salgas sola.

Saya rodó los ojos.

—Exageran, ¿qué me podría pasar? _Ignorando el hecho que minutos atrás estuve a punto de ser descubierta por varias personas_ —pensó ocultando el incidente, no quería preocuparlos.

—Nunca se sabe dónde o cuándo pueda atacar un demonio y… ¿y esa gorra? —Mamoru se la quitó sospechando que sus orejas estarían visibles pero todo estaba en su lugar, la miró exigiendo una respuesta, ella recuperó la prenda con su nariz arrugada en molestia.

—La robé, ¿algún problema? —respondió sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡Saya! —exclamó mientras ella se echaba a reír y corría lejos de su alcance.

Mamoru no tardó en alcanzarla, levantándola en el impulso logrando que ella lanzara un grito de sorpresa para volver a reír mientras intentaba escapar, al percatarse de eso él la lanzó al aire para atraparla de nuevo.

—¡No hagas eso! —bufó y él sonrió.

Su padre iba a molestarse.

0-0-0-0-0

La luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor, la cena ya había terminado y Naomi se retiró a la habitación de invitados. Kagome se trasladó al sillón de dos plazas que Sesshōmaru y Mamoru movieron hasta la ventana, de esa manera vería el espectáculo nocturno.

La morena se sentó con cuidado, Sesshōmaru tomó el lugar que quedaba libre a su lado; ambos adolescentes estaban más que dispuestos a marcharse de la habitación para dejarles su espacio, cuando fueron la voz de su madre los detuvo.

—Mamoru, ¿podrías tocar algo para mí?

—Claro que sí, madre —accedió sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió al piano, Saya se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer hasta que la mano de Kagome le indicó que se acercara, ni corta ni perezosa cumplió la petición.

Pronto se encontró sentada a sus pies, apoyando su espalda en el sillón con la mano de su madre acariciando sus cabellos con cariño. El sonido del piano inundó la estancia, era la canción de Kagome y más temprano que tarde no tardó en cantarla, Saya le acompañó momentos después, girándose para captar la mano de la mujer bajar y subir por su abultado vientre, vio el brazo protector de su padre en los hombros contrarios y suspiró, siguió cantando mientras envolvía con suavidad la cintura de Kagome, teniendo cuidado en no apretar con fuerza y enterró su cara en donde crecía su hermano/hermana menor.

—Espero seas niña —murmuró.

Kagome sonrió, llevó su mano a los cabellos de su hija para volver a acariciarlos, nunca dejo de cantar y mientras sentía un apretón en sus hombros deseo que todo siguiera así, con sus dos hijos queriéndose a su manera, queriéndolos; y que su bebé en camino viniera fuerte y sano. Esa era su vida ahora.

Tal vez no fuera perfecta.

Pero era la vida que llevaban y para ella era… la mejor.

 **Omake.**

Saya subió los escalones del templo Higurashi con rapidez, era fin de semana y le tocaba barrer las hojas del árbol sagrado. Su hermano se había quedando a ayudar a su madre mientras regresaba su padre de la oficina, así que ese día –hasta que su hermano decidiera dejarse caer para vigilarla- serían su abuelo, su tío Sōta y su tía Hitomi.

Atravesaba el patio para llegar a la puerta principal de la casa Higurashi cuando el movimiento de una sombra llamó su atención, un hombre la saludaba desde la banca que se encontraba al lado del árbol.

—¿Hoy no habrá esas lindas orejitas? —preguntó al levantarse y caminar con una mano metida en el pantalón y la otra agitaba su cabellera negra; le sonrió cuando llego a su altura—. Hola.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo?

—Mmmm… ¿El destino, tal vez? Sólo pensé que te vería en este lugar si esperaba con paciencia.

Saya entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

Él amplió su sonrisa.

—Porque he estado buscándote toda mi vida.

 **Sí. Aquí termina, ¿se preguntaran quién el chico desconocido? Bien, eso queda a criterio de ustedes.**

 **Yo adoré a los hijos de Sesshōmaru y Kagome, siempre me los he imaginado así.**

 **Saya: Flecha rápida.**

 **Mamoru: Protector. Aquel que cuida y protege a los demás.**

 **¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco mi review y una barra de chocolate? Gracias por leer, espero verlas pronto. Un beso y un abrazo, FiraLili.**

 **ANUNCIO: He decidido continuar la historia viendo el gran número de comentarios que pedían una continuación, así que la continuación será una historia a parte de esta, pero siguiendo el hilo, se llamara "Endlessly", así que estén pendientes.**


End file.
